Traición
by Die-Eis
Summary: El no era tan tonto después de todo, y sabia que en las guerras no había ganadores.


Este fue mi primer o segundo One-shot que hice.

Angst (¿) creo

**Disclainer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>_raición_

Debía de alejarse de él, a el no le gustaban las guerras, prefería resolver todo con una charla y algo de pasta, sabía que ese tipo de conflictos no traían nada bueno, el no era _tan _tonto después de todo, y sabia que en las guerras no había ganadores, todos perdían, pero siempre había alguien que salía peor en toda esa situación, y lo tenía muy premeditado, si se quedaba a su lado; Ludwig sería el más afectado, y había una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera tan grave el daño si él, él era el que atacaba al alemán, el no quería pero prefería atacarlo él, a que fuera Inglaterra o Francia...o el psicópata de Rusia, de solo pensarlo se le erizaban los pelos.

El amante de la pasta con el poco valor que tenía fue hasta la oficina de su amado rubio encarándolo

-Ludwig- Tembló un poco pero aspiro profundamente aire y volvió a hablar- Tenemos que hablar- sentencio el italiano mirándolo a sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede Italia? Tengo mucho papeleo…espero que sea muy urgente estamos en un momento crucial de la guerra ¿comprendes eso? –Le miro con toda seriedad-

El italiano trago saliva y volvió a pararse firmemente delante de este, tomando una posición de saludo militar para luego volver a colocarse firme, para el alemán se le hizo extraño ya que el italiano no era tan formal y serio con el- vengo a presentar mi rendición y a aclararle señor que ya no seré mas parte del eje- el italiano terminado de haber dicho aquello comenzó a tragar saliva y a sudar, odiaba eso; lo odiaba, pero se odiaría a él si no podía hacer algo para que su amado alemán no saliera tan mal herido de aquella estúpida guerra, por su parte el alemán hizo un rayón en sus documentos sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, sus labios se resecaron de ipso facto teniendo que enjuagarlos con su lengua, por primera vez se sentía nervioso pero no lo dejaría notar, sus manos temblaron un poco y se levanto de la silla encarando al italiano- ¿estás jugándome una broma pesada? ¿No es así Italia?- le miro fijamente esperando que así fuese.

-no- respondió secamente el italiano.

-… F-Feliciano...-le dio la vuelta al escritorio para quedar al frente del italiano, encarándolo, podía notarse como sus manos temblaban, pero volvió a tomar aire para hablar con él- ¿de qué..demonios se trata esto...?-busco en sus ojos una pisca de miedo, de duda, una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que nacían en su mente, ¿Cómo...? ¿¡CÓMO? ¿¡Como podía ser eso cierto! No…no por favor todo menos esto, que Feliciano estuviera jugando con él, que todo esto fuera una mala broma, uno de sus otros tristes sueños, de sus solitarios sueños pero que esto no fuera para nada real, la voz de Feliciano lo saco de su neblina mental-esto es cierto… ya no somos aliados Ludwig- respondió serio el italiano-

-Dime que esto es una broma…¡DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA MALDITA SEA! –lo acorralo contra la pared, el alemán no lo comprendía, y tampoco lo comprendería.

-No...Ludwig esto no es una broma- el italiano estaba que comenzaba a llorar pero su plan fallaría, lo amaba tanto; pero el alemán no lo sabía, le amaba tanto que se alejaría de él para que no le hicieran daño, se alejaría de el, pero a pesar de que no tendría daños físicos estaba dañando ahora a su corazón, rogaba a dios que el alemán lo perdonase alguna vez, aspiro un poco de aire- Entiéndelo...esto es serio- le costó decirlo, pues él no era así.

-¡NEIN!- Grito el alemán contra el rostro del italiano- no...no..¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS TE HE FALLADO? ¿¡Cuando te he dejado solo alguna vez? ¿¡p-por..que me lo haces tú ahora! ¿¡Por que Feliciano! ¿no..se supone que somos amigos…?-susurro lo ultimo mientras su voz, se quebraba, la oficina estaba cerrada, Japón ese día se había marchado temprano como siempre, así que el alemán estaba en toda la libertad de dejar salir sus emociones, se suponía que él y el italiano eran amigos, el italiano sabia tantas cosas de él, como el del castaño y no era extraño que este fuese diferente con el amante de la pasta.

-No..no lo somos- dijo también con la voz quebrada, el italiano pudo notar como el brillo en los cielos del alemán se apagaban, morían lentamente junto a la fuerza en sus manos que lo mantenía oprimido contra aquella fría pared, el rostro del alemán se contrajo en un gesto doloroso como si de un puñal en su pecho se tratase, el italiano no podía seguir con eso tenía que terminar todo esto para que el sufrimiento del alemán se terminara- te…- susurro suavemente- Te amo demasiado..como para que seamos amigos –se alzo un poco y besos sus labios, aprovechando que el alemán ya no oprimía su cuerpo contra la pared se zafo de su agarre y hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, huir, huyo lo más rápido posible del cuartel del alemán, mientras las lagrimas corrían estrepitosas por sus mejillas, las limpiaba con la manga de su brazo para que le dejaran ver el camino, necesitaba huir necesitaba acabar esa guerra lo más pronto posible.

Y entonces el alemán simplemente dejo que sus piernas desfallecieran cayendo al suelo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin aun creer lo que había pasado, el italiano correspondía sus sentimientos, si, el alemán _también_ amaba al castaño, pero este tampoco lo supo ni aun en ese momento pero, aun en su mente no le cavia la idea del abandono, de aquella traición que el italiano le hacía, ¿Por qué..? Se repetía varias veces ¿Por qué su italiano…su Feliciano lo dejaba ahí solo? Japón solo era un aliado más, Italia desde el principio había sido especial, dejo de pensar, sus ojos finalmente dejaron de brillar y se quedo en aquella posición su rostro escondido entre sus manos mientras sentía en carne propia de nuevo aquella lastimosa y cruel soledad, que se reía burlona de él, de nuevo como siempre lo había hecho, y aun no lo entendía, y no lo entendería hasta el día en que, ambos se mirasen a los ojos y el rubio supiese por que había sufrido aquella dolorosa traición.


End file.
